No Matter Where You Go
by PartyInTheUK'sPants
Summary: Riren yaoi Eren's a snobby heir who thinks he's better than everybody just because he's rich. He bosses his butler Levi around and makes him do stupid things. Even as Eren pulls his hair or splashes water in his face, he stays by his side. Even as he curses at him or gets angry, he stays. Even when he's sad with tears dripping, he stays. And yet as everyone leave, why does he stay?
1. A Tough Job

**Party: Random idea... bear with me.. I've watched too much Game of Thrones.. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, Levi would've banged Eren a loong time ago**

**Warnings: Riren (Bottom Eren, Top Levi) Eren being a cocky brat, yaoi, OOC, slight humiliation i guess... **

* * *

"It's time to wake up, young master."

A smooth voice cut the peaceful silence of slumber. The lump under the covers shifted as the chirps of birds and the buzz of morning gradually filled his ears. He groaned under the pillow and you could faintly see tufts of chocolate hair poking out. The lump curled deeper into the comforters, lulled by the warmth left by sleep. He smiled sleepily to himself as the unwanted voice ceased. He thought absentmindedly that the perpetrator had given up and left after a stretch of silence.

All was quiet and peaceful.

He was almost drawn back to the land of dreams as the chirping soon mixed with the buzz and became sweet, dull noise.

Until the dark curtains were drawn back and the room flooded with blinding sunlight. The lump under the sheets groaned even further as his last protection was ripped away harshly.

"Come on. Your parents are waiting." The servant said unemotionally.

The young master sat up slowly with major bed head. He covered his mouth as he gave a big yawn, one leg dangling off the side of his huge bed. The servant in an all black suit stepped forward, "Would you like me to help dress you?" he asked in such a monotone voice, the brunet thought he was mocking him.

_Too monotone for me this early_, the young master thought, annoyed. He stood up grumpily and stomped to the bathroom. The sound of the lawn being mowed and cars driving more noticeable now that he was alert. It gave him a headache.

"No." he said and slammed the bathroom door, "Make yourself useful and lay out my clothes. Don't be outside once I get of here though." his voice was muffled through the door. He heard a faint _Yes young master_ in response and rolled his eyes. He'd deal with him later. The brunet washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took a piss and untangled the knots developed from sleep.

The brunet had fairly long hair. It was soft, feathery and landed under his ears, towards the middle of his neck, parting in the middle. Since it was bothersome to tuck it behind his ears, he often tied it in a side ponytail held loosely with a beaded band given to him by his mother. "There. That's better." he muttered to himself as he glanced one last time in the mirror.

The boy really was a looker.

His skin was a nice caramel tan, which was rare, for he lived in the cold North of Sina. He was average height, lithe and had lovely, long legs. On his arms and stomach were steadily developing muscles, yet he had a long way to go. He was the young heir to his father's company, one of the largest scientific research companies in the world. He lived a sweet life of blissful ignorance. Which has turned him a bit... Oh well, you'll see..

As promised, his black-haired servant was nowhere to be seen. But his bed was made and his clothes were laid out neatly.

"Nothing less than perfect." he snorted to himself.

He picked up the black jeans and the Nordstrom designer, white hoodie (which was way too expensive for its own good). On the bed were his favorite rings and bracelets. He pulled on his dark grey, suede Chukka boots and laced them up in a messy knot. He smiled a bit. He liked showing off that even though his outfit was pretty simple, it was still expensive meaning he was rich. He liked the glances he got when he out.

He stood up and looked around the room. Flawless. He walked to the door and froze as he was about to exit. He slowly turned around and walked to his bed. He pushed a pillow off the bed and onto the floor. He smiled and nodded to himself in satisfaction and walked to the door. Flawed.

The hallways he walked in had shiny floors of beautiful brown marble, dark green walls decorated with intricate, gold designs. High priced paintings of red flowers and birds lifting off in flight hung on the ignored walls. There were little tables littering the long halls, with vases on top of them filled with violets and roses. The high ceilings painted with baby angels and dimly lit chandeliers. Gorgeous, beautiful- but to the young master it was something he saw everyday.

Boring.

_Tired_, which he proved by yawning loudly.

He lazily nodded at a blonde maid who scrambled to bow at him. _Christa was it?_ She had just started working a week ago. She seemed nice.

He walked down the white, pristine stairs that led to the lobby. He held onto the black railing designed with gold. He slowed his walk down each step. He always felt like a prince walking down, he certainly acted like one. He spread his arms out in a magnificent pose and laughed to himself, "Greetings, my subjects." he was talking to himself but some maids mopping the floors heard him.

"Good morning, young master." one said, rolling her eyes at the heir's usual antics.

The young master walked by them, a click of his boots with each step, and gave a dramatic bow before walking on. They giggled as he passed.

The young master finally made it to the dining room. A large room with a long, mahogany table used for banquets or parties. The brunet heard the clinking of forks and soft chattering. The smell of bacon and eggs was mouth-watering. He basically ran towards the food until he spotted his butler. He didn't really understand, but his butler always made him feel annoyed. The brunet walked to his chair as it was pulled out for him by his servant. He pointedly ignored his presence and turned his attention to his mother across him.

He said good morning to his father who only nodded at him before he was ignored again. He never had a good relationship with him anyways. "Morning, mother." he grinned at her as food was loaded onto his plate. The lovely woman sighed before smiling as well.

He had her eyes and feathery hair... as well as her temper. "Good morning Eren. I sent for you 30 minutes ago. I was starting to think you'd forgotten about breakfast." her eyebrow arched up questioningly with slight mirth in her eyes.

Eren shoved bacon into his mouth which crushed the image of his 'good boy look'. "Never.." he mumbled with a full mouth, inhaling food as if he'd never see it again. Carla laughed lightly.

"Don't chew with your mouth open." she said sternly before turning her head to listen to the conversation his father and the noble were having. Something about expanding companies or... whatever. It didn't make sense to Eren but he didn't care. There were other guests sitting around the table, apparently there was to be a meeting. Eren absentmindedly nodded at some as they bid him good morning.

Amongst the comfortable atmosphere with the sweet scent of cream and pancakes and the soft chatting, came a low voice next to him. "Anything to drink, young master?" Eren jumped. He knew immediately who it was. _Oops, forgot he was there_, he thought.

"Yeah." he waved his hand dismissively, "Milk." his butler was gone. But before Eren could even swallow his pancake, he was back. The tall glass was placed gracefully next to his plate.

"Hm.." the brunet mumbled as he eyed the white liquid. He was feeling rather bored, all this talk of scientific equations and political nonsense was all but noise. He sat back on his chair, a strawberry on his curved lips. "I change my mind, I want grape juice." he said simply.

There was a pause before Eren saw from the corner of his eyes a pale hand reach out to grab the glass.

"But wait!" Eren called out as the fingers wrapped around it. "It's such a waste!" he exclaimed, mockingly forlorn. "Why.. don't _you_ drink it, Levi? Who knows? Maybe you'll grow an inch." Eren smirked, trying to contain his snickers as he stared clearly into Levi's stormy, grey eyes. It was fun to tease him. He watched as an eyebrow twitched in response to his short joke. To any bystander, Levi's face remained the same but to Eren- who was his master for years, new better.

_He's mad,_ Eren thought with amusement.

Levi stood still for a moment, looking at the milk with a slight frown. But Eren knew- as Levi brought it to his lips Levi would drink it. Even if he really hated milk.

A gasp was heard. "Levi? What are you doing?" Carla said, who clearly didn't hear her son ordering him to drink through the bustle of maids serving and clinks of eating. "That food is not for the servants." She shook her head almost disgustedly.

Levi bowed, the half empty glass still held in his hand. A couple of maids stifled their giggles but Eren didn't. "Apologies, milady." he didn't blame or accuse Eren or even glance at him. Even when Eren gave him a knowing grin. He simply left to go to the kitchen. Eren pouted.

Carla rolled her eyes and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I don't even know why you keep him when he does all these silly things, Eren. He's incompetent."

She didn't know that her sweet Eren was behind all of Levi's 'inept antics.' He usually (tried to) embarrass Levi or make him do stupid things. Hey- it was fun. Of course he was never caught by his mother or father.. but the maids and servants knew better. In fact they were used to it. It was a wonder how Carla never found out how much of a brat her son was. Which was where his nickname amongst the servants was derived from. Bratty Prince. He was actually really friendly and lovable...when he wasn't around his favorite servant.

Eren shrugged, chewing the strawberry while smiling discreetly. "He serves me well." was his only response in which Carla huffed at.

It was no lie he did.

Levi was one of the best servants in the mansion. His cleaning was impeccable, not a speck of dirt to be seen. The lacquered tables were polished and the bathroom floor shone. He even cleaned the chandeliers ...which was... impressive. He also has been Eren's personal manservant for a few years now. He cleans, feeds him and goes wherever Eren goes. He puts up with his annoying brattiness and humiliating orders. All with a perfectly straight, emotion void face. But he followed them with no question. He was.. perfect. But Eren didn't _want_ perfect. He was bored of perfect.

Some guests were starting to get up, leaving to the conference room, wanting to get there early. They would be in there for about two hours, so Eren assumed they wanted good, comfortable seats.

"Carla." Grisha called. He was a middle-aged man with a greying beard and glinting glasses.

"Yes dear?" Carla answered.

"The meeting will start in about 20 minutes. John and I are going on ahead." John bowed at Carla and nodded at Eren before he stood up with Grisha, talking with his hands as they exited the dining room together.

Levi returned with Eren's grape juice and set it on the table again. "Why thank you, Levi." Eren smiled. Levi only nodded.

A cute, blonde maid followed behind Levi and blushed as she passed him. She set Carla's tea in front of her. "Thank you, Petra. I'll call you when I need you." Carla smiled.

"Y-yes ma'am." she glanced at Levi once more before she left through the swinging kitchen doors.

Eren was glad Levi barely noticed her. In fact he didn't even look at her.

Carla blew at the steam from her tea and turned to her son. "Oh." she sighed smiling. "Look at your hair. I want you to get a haircut." she said, "Or else it'll get like mine." her glossy hair fell to her waist in a braid.

"Nooo." Eren whined, mouth stuffed with pancake.

His mother grimaced, "Chew with your mouth closed. Yes, just a trim. You want to look good for your birthday on Friday, don't you?" his birthday was the day after tomorrow. It was a fairly big birthday, he would be turning 16. Not much of kid but not much of an adult. He could begin to help with the company though.

All of his friends from other countries would come to celebrate, he would be attempted to be courted with, he would dance... Eren sighed, "Yeah, I guess." he pouted. He hated getting haircuts. What if the barber accidentally shaved his head?! It was...impractical but.. it could happen!

Eren took a sip of his grape juice as his mother smiled at his answer. He placed his chin in his palm, "Levi. You're coming with me." his eyes closed as he waited for the words he knew would come.

"Yes, young master."

* * *

**Party: yeah .. Eren's brattiness gets worse. But don't worry, Levi will put him in place soon enough.**

**I honestly don't know where this came from.. I was just in History and boom, this.**

**Should i continue? or is it too random for you? XD**

**R&R!**


	2. Patience

**Party: so just pretend Levi has the back of his head like Eren or something. Like he doesn't have an undercut. Just do it ok.**

* * *

**Wednesday, 10 a.m**

The car ride was quick, the town not being too far away. Levi sat next to him but they remained in silence.

The Jaegers lived out of town, away from distraction and loud, annoying noises. It was unspoken, but it was mostly to shelter Eren from the outside, wanting him to focus on becoming a good heir, well anyways that was what his father said. His mother was just simply overprotective, she thought it was safer for him to have a private tutor and not attend a public school.

They lived in the City of Sina, the most prestigious, richest city in all the Districts. Only those who were extremely rich or held some sort of political power were allowed to live there. Or those who aided the government in a way (to get richer). It worked like this: if you could provide a way to make Sina wealthier, they provided you with a house, education, etc. In this case, Grisha Jaeger was a brilliant scientist and doctor who gave all his research and findings to the government. This earned him a place in Sina. But, if he failed to meet these requirements, he would be kicked out. It was a really messed up system, but Sina only wanted the best. Eren's parents never exactly mentioned this to him before ...but ignorance is bliss of course.

Sina was a rather small place (with admittedly small shops) so Eren liked to spend his time in the next town over. Rose was only a short 30 minute drive anyways.

The driver, Gunther slowed the limo in front of the shop. Meanwhile, Eren glanced at the shop and grimaced. Levi told Gunther which barber to, not him. Jade eyes read the name of the store and felt his heart drop.

_Colossal._ That meant... he sighed to himself and he looked through the black tinted glass. Forget some old coot that would shave him bald, _she_ was way worse.

Levi opened his door and Eren stepped out with a sour look on his face.

"Really Levi?" Eren scowled at him, rubbing at his arms in attempt to escape the chill.

His stoic servant locked the doors and glanced at him, cold wind blowing his straight, black hair. "You didn't say which one." he said simply, automatically knowing to what he was referring to. He led the short walk to the entrance.

Eren huffed, a white puff materialized around him before it dissipated and he jogged through it to catch up to his servant. _He may be small, but damn is he fast! _

Levi slowed and peered at him. "You didn't wear a jacket." It was more a statement than a question.

The brief, slightly warm summer had ended a few weeks ago. It was the start of a windy autumn; a prelude to yet another harsh winter. The trees were starting to change color and the flowers had begun to decay. Snow came early and it was always cold, but Eren never really learned.

Eren stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and waltzed in front of him. As he walked, he pulled on the beaded band, letting his silky, brown locks spill out. He looked over to Levi, long bangs getting in his eyes caused by the wind.

"Of course not." there was a playful smile on his lips. He opened the door, jingling as it opened.

Levi sighed slightly, inhaling the cold air and wishing it was the smoke from a cigarette. He followed the brunet inside.

Eren walked in the barber shop and looked around. It was slightly unkempt with magazines and ...scissors lying around. Luckily it was still relatively early so no one was around and Eren didn't have to wait in any line. He looked around for his impending doom but could not find her.

"Oi... Shitty glasses." a deep voice from behind him called out, startling him. _Oh my god, he's got to stop doing that._

Levi walked passed him and looked from side to side while straightening his tie. There was a slight squeak and a pair of heavy feet running towards them until a door slammed open. It revealed a slightly out of breath redhead with a wide grin. She repositioned her drooping glasses.

"Levi! You're here to visit me?!" she gushed and ran around excitedly. Apparently they were friends...? Or something.

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms. He nodded his head at Eren. "Kid's here for a haircut." He looked at dying plants in vases and ew-was that a banana peel? He wrinkled his nose in disgust and wondered why he decided to come here.

"I'm not a kid.." Eren grumbled at Levi.

"Of course." It annoyed Eren that he couldn't tell if Levi was being serious or sarcastic. They go hand in hand with him.

"Eren! Hi! You're here!" the redhead exclaimed happily. "You haven't come by lately. I was worried you were never coming back.." she said scratching her head.

Eren chuckled sheepishly. Somehow, saying that it was her own fault for nearly chopping off his ear that one time was kind of hard. Especially when she gave that eerie look as she studied him. "Hey Hanji...Y-Yeah... um.. I've been... busy.." Levi gave something close to a snort. Eren glared at him inconspicuously but Levi had his head turned.

"Oh... well, I guess it doesn't really matter." she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a seat and forced him to sit with surprisingly strong hands. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" she laughed. Then she looked at him in the mirror and rubbed her hands. "So... what shall I cut today?" she wielded two rather sharp scissors in her hand and moved them maniacally over Eren's head.

"Hanji!" Eren yelped and jumped up clutching his hair protectively. "I just want a trim."

She lowered the scissors. "Ehhh?" she said pouting. "You're no fun Eren!" she set the scissors down on the counter in front of him and moped somewhere. "You're just like Levi..." she mumbled sadly grabbing a smock.

Eren looked over at Levi as his name was mentioned. The black-haired man was leaning on the door near the entrance, arms crossed looking bored as ever. Eren sat slowly back in the chair, it was all Levi's fault he was about to get his hair shaved off.

Hanji tied the smock around his neck and began combing his hair. "I won't shampoo it since it's kinda cold outside and I don't want you to get a cold." Instead she dampened his hair with a spray bottle filled with water. "Like this, it can dry faster."

The room rang with a jingle as the door opened. It was another customer. Hanji turned around slightly and smiled.

"Oh you can sit on that chair over there." she pointed to a chair near Eren. The man nodded and sat down. "Moffiiiiit!" she suddenly called out.

"Tch shitty glasses, shut up."

Hanji only laughed and called Moffit again. There was a faint stomping before someone else appeared through the door.

Hanji smiled. "A little help?"

"Yeah, yeah." he sighed and walked over to the customer. Moffit yawned, he was hoping for a little more sleep.

"Now!" Hanji pulled on Eren's chocolate locks a bit, "What to do with you..?"

"I said just a trim, Hanji!"

"Er... right."

_x_

After much hair pulling and near ear chopping experiences, his hair was finally, _finally_ cut. It took a little more than an hour, but it was done and Eren was beyond irritated and ready to go. Levi couldn't agree more. Apparently, everyone thought like them and came early, hoping to not wait too long. So the shop was filled with noisy customers.

Eren sighed and looked at himself in the mirror as Hanji removed the smock.

"Voila! How's that?" Hanji clapped her hands.

Eren touched his slightly shorter hair, now his bangs wouldn't bother him anymore. "It's good, thanks." he smiled a bit to her. But he had suffered hair pulling and near-ear-snipping moments. There were plenty of crying babies and steam from others getting their hair straightened. _Ugh that steam gives me a headache.._

He hopped off the chair, his head sore from all the knots Hanji had nearly ripped from his skull. He was tired, hungry and mad. The whole time, Levi was faintly amused. And Eren knew.

Eren paid Hanji extra just so she'd shut up for a second.

Levi was wearing a slight smirk on his lips. "Ready to go, young master?"

Eren slipped the beaded band on his wrist without looking at Levi but he knew Levi was watching at him through the mirror. _He's so smug, look at him._ It was faint but it was there. He liked seeing Eren suffer. Okay maybe that was exaggerated just a bit... but whatever.

"Levi, I want you to get a haircut."

Hanji froze while washing her hands. Moffit stopped sweeping hair off the floor. Levi does _not_ get haircuts.

Eren spun around facing him with a horribly innocent smile. He held the wrist with the bracelet close to his chest as he tilted his head to the side. "Your hair _is_ getting rather long, isn't it?"

Levi's hair was perfect. Silky smooth and jet black. It snaked around his neck and ears nicely, just why would Eren want him to cut it? Oh.. right, it was Eren anyways.

The brunet turned to Hanji, "Hey, give me one of your magazines."

Hanji bit her lip and hurriedly gave him a hairstyle magazine. Eren opened it and hummed to himself while tapping his chin teasingly. "Let's see..." Hanji glanced nervously to Moffit who just continued to sweep.

"Um.. Eren, maybe this isn't a good idea.." she started.

Eren only waved his hand at her as he flipped through the pages. "Don't worry about it- oh!" he gasped over a specific haircut and nearly giggled, "This one! You'll get this one." he turned the magazine and showed it to Levi.

Hanji looked at it too and gasped. It was an undercut.

Levi stared at it blankly.

Eren smirked with mocking eyes. "You'll get it won't you?"

The brunet heaved a big sigh and threw the magazine on to the counter when Levi said nothing. He strolled to the exit where Levi stood next to. He gripped the doorknob and pushed it open, the bell jingled in response.

Eren barely glanced at him. "Make sure you get it done." He froze a bit, "Today. You can take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm leaving without you."

Levi merely nodded, unfazed as the door shut closed. Hanji shared a worried look with Moffit.

Eren scowled, _No way he is getting away with messing with me_.

_x_

Eren ended up staying out longer than intended.

He was running around the Rose Mall buying a lot of unnecessary things, which was always bad. He had bags and bags of clothes and pointless accessories hanging from his arms. In fact, it was starting to hurt. Eren stopped walking and looked at the dozens of bags and sighed, his bangs blowing up. Now this is where he would force Levi to hold them all. Eren gasped and shook his head violently. No, he could do this alone. Levi was busy getting his hair did anyways. He probably won't do it. Eren laughed to himself. Whatever, he was mad earlier. He wasn't so mad anymore since he just went shopping.

The brunet continued to walk, looking around at the stores. _I've all ready been to all of them._ "Hm.. where should I go next..." he said to himself.

"Hey!"

Eren paid no attention. He was in a mall, it was full of people and noise.

"Hey Eren!" Now Eren turned around, searching for the owner of the voice. He gave a big grin when he saw a long haired blond wave to him.

"Armin!" Eren wobbled over to the fountain ledge he was sitting on. Armin laughed because he resembled one of those girls in high heels.

Eren dropped his bags next to the blond's feet and tackled him in a hug around his neck. Armin squeaked and tried hard not to tumble into the water behind him.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Eren gave a huge grin and pulled on blond locks playfully. He sat next to him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "What are you doing here?"

Armin was a friend from overseas so it was really weird to see him here. Armin was a petit young man with long blond hair and cornflower blue eyes. He was a little shy yet extremely smart.

"I'm here for you!" Armin smiled. He was wearing a casual white button up shirt and black slacks.

Eren tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean 'for me'?"

"For your birthday." Armin chuckled softly and scratched the back of his head. "It was actually supposed to be a surprise. I didn't think you'd be here, haha."

"You came here all alone just for me?" Eren gasped. It was a 10 hour flight from where Armin lived and although Armin could very well afford it, it was very tiring.

"Yes. Well actually-"

"Eren?" a shocked voice called in front of them.

There stood a black-haired girl holding two cups in her hand with a shocked look.

"Mika-" a blur was all Eren saw before he felt two strong arms circle around his neck.

"Eren. What are you doing here? Are you hungry? Are you alone? Why are you alone?"

"Mikasa, you're here too?" Eren asked, ignoring her usual questions.

Armin laughed, "That was the other surprise."

Mikasa calmed down a bit. It didn't show in her stoic face, but she was very happy. She was also Eren's friend that lived overseas. They only saw each other maybe once a year because of that. The three knew each other because they all used to go to the same private school when they were younger. But Armin had gone to live with his grandfather while Mikasa was transferred to another school.

Mikasa handed Armin a cup. She turned to Eren. "Eren. Do you want one? Are you thristy? I can go get another."

"No! No! It's okay, sit down." Eren rolled his eyes with a smile. Mikasa always acted like this.

Armin sipped on his drink while Mikasa fussed with Eren's newly cut hair. They talked about their lives, school and new friends.

"So why are you guys here?" Eren asked, enjoying the water on his fingertips.

"We were actually going to buy you a gift." Armin said.

"A gift!?" Eren immediately became excited, jumping up and down. He loved presents.

Armin nodded, smiling. "Yup."

"What are you getting?"

"We're not going to tell you, Eren, it'd ruin the surprise!"

Eren pouted. "Fiiine." He looked at Mikasa, hoping she'd tell him.

But she only turned to the side and sipped her drink quietly.

Eren sighed, "Where are you guys staying anyways?"

"Just a hotel around here. After your birthday, we have to leave." The blond answered.

"Aw.." Eren was hoping they'd stay a little longer, but it was only natural. "Well.. make sure you dress up for my party!"

"As what?"

"Like ..princesses and kings and stuff."

"Of _course_." Armin joked.

"What!" Eren puffed up his cheeks.

"Nooothing." The blond laughed.

Mikasa was silent the whole time except when she occasionally touched Eren's hand to make sure he was really there. She hadn't been able to visit with Armin the past three years because she had been extremely busy with school.

She looked around curiously among the crowds of people walking and buying things.

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Why're you alone?"

"Huh?"

"I mean like you usually have that clean-freak midget around you." Mikasa said straightly.

Eren laughed. "Oh Levi."

Mikasa scanned the mall again, as if he would jump out. "I'm happy he's not here but I'm just bothered that you were alone. What if you got hurt?"

"Hey don't say that about him, he'd get mad." he teased. It was no secret Mikasa hated Levi, and vice versa. "He's just a little...busy today is all."

"Eren did he hurt you?" Mikasa grabbed his shoulders, "Is that why he's not here?"

"Yeah, he's usually _always_ around you. You never give him days off." Armin tapped his lip in thought.

"Tch... " Mikasa tightened her fingers into a fist, "I knew I was right to be worried. He always cursed or made you feel bad."

"No no no!" Eren waved his hands frantically. "He didn't do anything! He's just doing some errands and I wanted to be alone."

Mikasa let him go but still held a suspicious look. Eren was never alone. As much as she hated Levi, she knew he'd protect Eren when she wasn't around.

They talked more for about an hour before Eren glanced at his phone. It was around 6 p.m. He stood up and gasped. "Oh! Dinner's almost going to be served."

"I didn't realize how late it was, sorry Eren." Armin said.

Eren gathered up all his bags and turned to them. "Why don't you guys stay for dinner?"

Armin shared a secret glance with Mikasa. "Today we can't." Mikasa said.

"We need to take of some things." Armin smiled. "We'll see you Friday okay?"

Eren studied them for a bit before he nodded. He waved as best as he could and wobbled to the exit while calling Gunther to pick him up. Eren almost bumped into a couple of people. He heard Mikasa and Armin laugh at him from a distance.

_x_

When Eren got home, he shoved all his bags to all the maids flitting around him.

"Dinner's almost ready!" one said.

"Yeah, yeah." he waved them off. Eren walked in the direction of the dining room and sat down.

"Oh Eren, you're back!" Carla said.

"Hi mom." Eren said back lazily. He was in a fairly good mood. He'd seen his childhood friends, bought some crap, and now was about to eat delicious food.

"Your haircut looks good. I'm glad you listened."

"Thanks." he yawned. Walking around and searching for the right Gucci sneakers really made his legs feel sore.

He looked around as dinner was being served. It was just his mom, him and a few of his father's guests.

"Where's father?" he asked half curious.

"He has some... business to take care of." Carla said with a slight nervous look on her face.

Eren didn't notice. "Okay."

Carla decided to change the subject. "Eren, once you're done eating, you have to help me invite all the people to your party."

Eren's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Carla ignored him and continued. "And plan the party, set up the decorations, tell the cooks what to make."

"That's soooo much work!"

Carla only laughed.

* * *

**Party: im not done teasing Levi yet! :3**

**And I think Mikasa is too cute with her over protectiveness :3**

**R&R!**


End file.
